The Angelic Kunoichi of Love
by Angelsong9
Summary: When a normal, yet mysterious girl is teleported to Naruto's world, a whole new adventure begins. Rated M for lemons,and profanity in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters or ideas. Celeste/Enjeru are just people I made up.

"Celeste! Put that book away right now and pay attention!" Celeste looked up from her Naruto manga to see the teacher's red face glowering at her. She was at the part when Naruto came back to the village after his encounter with Nagato (aka Pain) when Mrs. Fillmont scolded her. Celeste had long copper hair tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were a strange amethyst color. She had a beautiful figure, but not what the boy's considered "hot" though. Not that she cared. She only had eyes for the young ninja Naruto. Of course, she knew that it would never be. He was only a made up character. A mere drawing. But she always dreamed of him and him alone. She usually considered herself to be like Juliet or Sieglinde and other tragic women in stories that could never be with their true love.

Everyone knew about her "infatuation" with Naruto, but she was always left alone. Many strange things happened to people who picked on her. Their tongues would twist up when they tried to insult her and people who tried to hit her always had their fists split open and bleeding, as if they punched a brick wall. She was very religious and always prayed (always about Naruto and world peace.) but all her prayers it seemed would remain unanswered. Until the night of her Golden Birthday, when she would turn 15.

"Happy Birthday dear." Mom said. "Thanks Mom." Celeste said. Before they digged into cake, they prayed and thanked God for all that they were blessed to have. After cake Celeste went to bed and prayed the same prayer she prayed every night for the last three years (and she prayed the same prayer EVERY night): "Dear God, this is my 15th birthday and I thank You for giving me my mother and house. I only ask one thing of you with all of my heart. Please, take me to Naruto's world so that way I may see him. I have never felt this way for anyone else. With all my love, Amen." And then Celeste fell into a deep sleep. This was unusual of her for she never was a deep sleeper. Any way, she dreamed that a white hole appeared by her bed and she heard a voice say: "My child I have heard your prayers and I shall grant it. However, you have one condition; you must not inform any of the people in that world about their fates. If you do not follow that rule, you shall leave that world and never return. One final thing, your name in that world will be Enjeru. Farewell, and remember your covenant to Me." Suddenly, Enjeru was sucked into the vortex.

"Oh. What a strange dream." She sat up and stretched when she noticed something. She was wearing a silk kimono that only covered the front and back, leaving the sides of her legs exposed. She also felt a slight weight on her left hip. She gasped and saw a katana with a name etched onto the hand guard. "Enjeru." "Hey, that was the name I heard in my dream!" She suddenly remembered the dream and saw that she was sleeping on what used to be the statues of the Hokages. "Oh, crap!"

"You there, get off there now! You are under arrest." Enjeru looked up and saw an Anbu Black Ops shinobi. His mask looked like a cat. "Why am I under arrest sir?" The Anbu flinched and said, "You are desecrating a sacred landmark of the Hidden Leaf." "That's preposterous! I would never do that." "Just come quietly and you might get out of prison early." "No. I will not go because you command me to. It was an accident you f…" Enjeru felt a slight disturbance around her body. She was surrounded by violet and gold light, and the Anbu was on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"What have I done? This looks like chakra. But how did I…" "Hey!" Enjeru's heart stopped. She turned around and in that instant; her heart was flooded with joy. For standing before her, was Naruto Uzumaki, the love of her life.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. I WILL BEGIN WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON. OBVIOUSLY, THERE ARE NO M RATED STUFF (YET) IN THIS STORY. BUT THERE WILL BE. thx for reading and plz review 3


End file.
